


Homework

by someone_else_else



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Making Out, studying but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_else_else/pseuds/someone_else_else
Summary: Drabble based off this prompt:Person A: *does homework*Person B: *makes dying noises*Person A: ...Person B: *grabs A's pen and throws it away*Person A: Oi!Person B: *seats themselves on A's lap and kisses them*Person A: Alright alright!





	Homework

"Ugh... are you almost done?"

"Dean, I've been at this for 10 minutes."

"Ya, but we could have started making-out like, 15 minutes ago!"

Cas chose to ignore this statement.

The thing was, Dean's dad didn't really approve of their... relationship. He had only let him come over was because Cas was the only reason Dean was passing school.

So here he sat, at Dean's desk, trying to write the 1 200 word essay that was due on Monday. But Dean wasn't so keen on the idea of doing homework.

"Ughhhhhh..." Dean whined from the bed.

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you came over here and helped me."

"But that's why I have you! So that I don't need to do the work."

"Gee, how romantic."

"You know I don't mean it like that."

He then made the decision to ignore his boyfriend completely.

"C'mon Cas..."

Silence.

"Cas?"

Nothing.

"Oh, OK. I see how it is then. The silent treatment."

Still nothing.

Plunk. "Cas."

Had he- had he just thrown... a pen?

Plunk. "Cas."

Yes, yes he had.

Plunk. "Casti-"

"Jesus Christ, what do you want?!"

"I love you."

"You are despicable, you know that?" Cas said, turning around in the spiny chair.

"But you love me anyways."

"Do I?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He climbed off the bed and into Cas' lap, his fingers curling into his ebony hair.

"Yes, yes you do."

He kissed him deeply, with all the force of a sex-driven teenage boy. It was a battle of dominance that Cas admittedly lost, but he was not at all disappointed.

The kiss was over just as quick as it had started, and Cas blindly chased Dean's lips with closed eyes.

"How about," Dean said, with a kiss to his jawline, "we take a break from all of this homework."

He continued to kiss his way down Cas' throat as he nodded. Dean chuckled, climbing off of Cas and falling back on the mattress.

Taking the hint, Cas got up from the chair and slipped off his shirt before jumping on Dean.

On Monday, they would both approached the teachers desk to ask for an extension, but it would be worth it.


End file.
